Journey in a New land
by KunoichiRule20
Summary: The Konoha 11 plus a few others will be going on a mission to a new faraway land to learn about the mysterious creatures that live in the different regions there. They will learn about the Pokemon world and its inhabitants but can they complete their Mission and return back to Konoha or will they want to return home.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Pokemon x Naruto crossover and it will be my first attempt at a crossover story so please bear with me. Also Tenten will still have her sister Rai but their father is alive.**

**They have two Kekkei Genkai in this and are related to Sakura through her father as he married into the Haruno clan and took their surname so Sakura also has this Kekkei Genkai which doesn't have a name. Kushina Uzumaki is still alive in this fanfiction and Naruto has an older twin sister called Narumi.**

**I dont know if I will be including pairings in this but if I do you will just have to wait and see who the pairings are going to be.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Mission<strong>

The Konoha 11 plus Sai, Rai, Karin, Haku and Narumi were all training in a clearing somewhere in the forest on the Hokage Mountain or some where actually just lounging about watching the others train as they were bored. As of now though with their friendships they call themselves the Konoha 16 without Sasuke since he decided to leave and train under Orochimaru the snake Sannin and missing-nin from Konoha. That was over a month ago and Sakura, Karin and Ino had started taking training more seriously with them also learning medical jutsu from the Godaime Hokage herself.

Hinata had also started to train more rigorously and after two weeks of getting her courage up she also asked the Hokage to teach her medical ninjutsu to which she complied, Shizune was also teaching them about poisons since that is what she excels at the most. At the moment the four girls were practicing with fish by a little river they had found and an interested Haku was observing them, Team Seven had managed to save him as they had met up with Rai, Sai, Narumi and Kushina who were on the way back to Konoha from a different mission.

They had also tried to save Zabuza but he sacrificed himself to take down the tyrant Gato, before he passed away though he had told Haku to live his life to the fullest with his new friends. Haku had changed a lot since then as he started to show his emotions more properly and has developed more Ice technique's with his kekkei genkai and overall improved his taijutsu and speed as well. He was put on a team with Karin who was a temporary team member of Team Kurenai as she was a sensor type and good at tracking.

Their Jonin Sensei is Shizune when she is not working in the hospital or Chen, Tenten and Rai's father when Shizune is working in the hospital. Chen has a unique kekkei genkai that allows him to form weapons from his chakra without base like metal to help form it, he can also add his chakra element to it which makes the chakra glow the colour of said element and gain its effects. To use this kekkei genkai properly one must have absolute perfect chakra control. His brother Tai who was Sakura's father only learned the basics and created his own easier executed techniques as he never had the concentration to further his chakra control and preferred fighting with their deceased clans Taijutsu style instead.

Naruto and Narumi where being taught some Taijutsu moves from Lee since they only knew the basics and mostly knew about Kenjutsu and sealing since that's what there mother had passed onto them. Naruto even though the younger twin still had the Kyuubi sealed within him so he was still treated badly sometimes by some civilians and ninja but his family and friends always told those people their place. The villagers still didn't know that the Uzumaki twins were their great Yondaime Hokage's offspring though it should have been obvious cause of who their mother is and the resemblance they have to him.

Rai and Tenten were sparring using the kekkei genkai that they inherited from their deceased mother, their mother had called it **'Shifting Elements' **as when they use it their eyes change to the same colour of the element or sub-element that they are using but it only works with the first element that they gain. If the twins found that they had a second element they would be able to control it completely through time and training without handsigns thanks to this kekkei genkai but they will not be able to learn the sub-elements and their eyes won't change colour.

A ways away from these two groups training, a four way spar between Neji, Sai, Kiba and Shino which was an anything goes type of spar was taking place. Neji who was beaten by Naruto in the chunin exams has changed a lot since then and in turn managed to change his Uncle who was feeling guilty over the death of his brother which was Neji's father. They both now fully accept that Hinata is talented at her own things and that she needs to go at her own pace when training or she could get seriously hurt, Hiashi is now open about how he feels when in the presence of his daughters and nephew.

Sai and his brother were saved from the ROOT program by Chen and Kushina who were on a mission tailing Danzo who they managed to eliminate and then they returned the children that survived back to their families and those that didn't were buried. But Sai and his brother Shin were orphans and so they had no parents and thus Chen took them in, at first they hid their emotions behind a blank mask but thanks to the carefree Rai and Tenten they opened up and became family.

He reverted back to his blank facade with Rai creating her own when about six months after they had graduated when on a simple C-Rank mission out of Konoha they were ambushed and lost a team member which just happened to be Shin. He and Rai were better now thanks to Naruto, Narumi, Tenten, Karin and Sakura mellowing them out since they were all childhood friends thanks to the relations their parents/guardians have.

Kiba was a little less arrogant since Naruto had beat him and was starting to train more seriously in his clans jutsu while also helping his sister at the veterinary clinic she owned in the clan grounds. He is also a lot more friendly to those outside of his family and team, Kiba and Akamaru are now closer than ever and learning to relay on their chakra sense as well as the senses they are used to already so that they dont get caught off guard like how Naruto was able to in the exams.

Shino has started talking to them all a lot more and not just two words or short phrases, by becoming a tighter fit group of friends when Sasuke left so they didn't have to go through that again they started opening up more to each other and this in turn got Shino out of his shell. He sometimes takes his coat and glasses off when it is only them around and they dont make fun of him or feel/show disgust when they know that he has bugs living in him. Actually when they got past the horrific idea of bugs living inside human beings they started asking all sorts of questions about his bugs.

* * *

><p>Near the river where the girls were practicing while Haku watched them, Shikamaru lay on the ground watching the clouds as he listened to the sounds from the fights and his best friend eating crisps with a smile on his face. Shikamaru was just as lazy as ever but even he has been training in his clan jutsu's more and by doing so had also increased his chakra levels. He as well has gotten closer to everyone else and even though he still says everything is 'Troublesome' he actually likes getting dragged to these training sessions with their big group.<p>

Choji sat next to him watching the fights while eating barbecue crisps, Choji was now a lot more confident in himself and has been training with his father in the clan jutsu's and other styles to become a better ninja. After Sasuke had left and everyone got together the first time which was by accident and a week after Sasuke actually left they all shared their problems and worries with each other thus bringing them closer together. Everyone has changed from a desire to get stronger so they dont lose anyone like how they did Sasuke but they think that they had changed for the better and so does Choji and his parents who are glad he made more friends.

Just as it was getting to a good part in their training and lounging around a poof of smoke appeared with a popping sound and so everyone got startled into defensive positions as they reacted quickly and on instinct as only they knew about this place so far. When the smoke finally cleared they all saw the forms of Kushina Uzumaki and Chen their two pairs of twins only parents left and they were in their ninja garb so the Konoha 16 prepared them selves for a mission or some kind of news.

"All of you are to report to Lady Tsunade's office immediately" Kushina informed.

"Why all of us, Okaa-san" Narumi asked.

"Yeah why would she need all 16 of us for a mission" Tenten observed.

"They have a point and it's too Troublesome for all of us to go" Shikamaru stated lazily.

"Well if you come you will find out about why all of you need to go" Chen remarked.

"Fine whatever" Naruto grumbled while the others decided to stay silent and so they all followed the two adult ninja out of the clearing and towards the Hokage tower.

So they were on the way to the Hokage Tower in contemplative silence as they were wondering what Lady Tsunade would need from all of them at the same time. They never noticed it but they had integrated themselves into groups as they walked while some were still lost in thought, right behind the two jonin and their parents was Tenten, Rai, Naruto and Narumi in a line. Then right behind them was Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Karin who had begun talking about their medical training and behind the group of girls was Neji, Kiba, Shino and Sai who had started talking about their spar at the clearing. Behind those four was Lee, Shikamaru, Choji and Haku the last three were subjected to listening to Lee rant on and on about Youth and Gai-sensei.

"So pops, you know whats going on dont ya" Tenten suddenly asked her father out of nowhere and put him on the spot as all the young ninja dropped their conversations to stare at him.

"Of course I know but I can't say" Chen answered as he started sweating nervously.

"Please tell us" Tenten drawled out with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

Chen started sweating more profusely while inwardly think, 'Don't give in, Don't give in' over and over again.

"Sorry Ten-chan but Papa can't say anything ok" Chen said while patting Tenten on the head.

"No fair" Tenten whined but let it go when she caught a look from Rai and then started smiling deviously which made her father shiver in dread.

"ne Tenten lets go ahead and find out what Tsunade-hime wants with us" Rai stated as she grabbed Tenten by the hand and taking off running, startled by the sudden running Tenten managed to grab onto Narumi who had moved closer to her when Rai grabbed her.

Naruto feeling left out shouted after them as he started to run as well, " Hey wait for me" is what he shouted as he tried to catch up to his twin sister and the two older twins who he also thought of as sisters, they were his family along with all their other friends.

"Hurry then Naru-chan" Rai shouted back as she laughed at his indignant yell of 'stop calling me Naru-chan'.

"Yeah come on Naru-chan your faster than that" Narumi taunted her brother as she and Tenten were now running on their own.

"Urusai" Naruto grumbled as he had finally caught up to them.

"Lighten up Naru-chan their just teasing you like always" Tenten stated with a grin on her face.

"Humph, whatever" Naruto replied as he ran alongside them with a huge grin on his face.

Back with the group that was left behind Kushina and Chen were smiling at the scene while Sai, Karin and Sakura just laughed at their antics as even though they were all childhood friends and close like siblings those four were always the ones who liked getting into mischief together which made them closer than ever. The others were just silently observing the scene as they knew that Tenten, Rai, Sai, Karin, Sakura, Narumi and Naruto were all childhood friends as their parents were close to each other so in turn they became close as well.

* * *

><p>After a minute Karin, Sai and Sakura started running as well so those left behind once again looked to each other and shrugged or grinned before joining in on the run. Right behind the three that just started running was Neji, Ino and Hinata with Kiba and Shino behind them and then after them was Shikamaru, Haku and Choji who were only jogging. Lee had raced ahead to catch up with the first four that started running to see if he could beat them to the hokage tower even though they had a head start.<p>

"Hey wait up you guys" Karin had shouted as Sai ran beside her and they were soon joined by Neji and Sakura had slowed down to run along with Ino and Hinata instead.

"Yeah slow down a bit" Ino and Sakura exclaimed.

"No way, we want to be first so you just have to go faster" Rai said as she and the other three looked back while still running and smirked challengingly at the group.

"Your so on Rai-chan" Karin stated before she turned to Sai and said, "Let's do this Sai-chan" and with that they started running forward more quickly.

"Just like old times right Karin-chan" Sai remarked when they had sped up.

A 'yeah' was all he got in response as everyone else also sped up with Lee exclaiming, "Yosh the power of youth shall prevail" as he went even faster and within a matter of seconds he had past the team of four at the front who looked at each other before nodding. They had chosen Rai to win the race for them since she was the fastest so with a nod she had sped forward once again with amazing speed and managing to catch up to Lee.

"Whoa, How is that possible" Neji said referring to Rai's speed as he and everyone else that was running behind Karin and Sai slowed down to a stop.

"Yeah that's just awesome" Ino commented in amazement.

"What Rai-chan has always been fast even though she never ran that fast before" Sakura stated as Kushina and Chen had caught up to them since they were still standing in the same place they had stopped.

"Rai's speed huh" Kushina interjected.

"Yeah" Choji said shocked.

"Well she takes after me in that aspect" Chen commented.

"What do you mean, Troublesome" Shikamaru asked.

"Ah you see I'm a martial artist and weapon specialist, also weapon maker but as well as a jonin with a special chakra type kekkei genkai" Chen started but he was interrupted.

"Um that doesn't explain anything" Hinata said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"What Chen is trying to say is that as a martial artist speed is important as well as flexibility and strength, You know a Martial Artist is someone who learned about all different types of taijutsu and then incorporated it into their own style and Rai has been learning about martial arts since before she started the academy" Kushina explained properly to the young ninja.

"What age was she when she started learning" Shino spoke up for the first time.

"Um I think about three or four" Chen mused aloud.

"Wow really that's awesome" Kiba exclaimed.

"Seriously Rai-chan is amazing" Haku added in his opinion.

"So Rai is actually faster than she lets on, how troublesome" Shikamaru observed.

"Exactly and I think she can go even faster" Kushina commented.

But before anyone could ask they noticed that they were in front of the Hokage Tower and they also saw that waiting for them was Tenten, Sai, Karin, Narumi and Naruto who were grinning as they spoke to one another enthusiastically. The group walked up to them and asked where Rai and Lee where but they were met with a few shakes of heads that suggested they didn't know so everyone just decided to head up the stairs to Tsunade's office before they end up later than they probably already are.

* * *

><p>After Lee and Rai had run ahead they had reached the hokage tower within a matter of two minutes and stopped with a skid before looking back to see if anyone else was coming only to sweat-drop when none of their friends were in sight yet. Lee was confused about Rai's speed as she had never gone that fast in the chunin exams and so he decided to start a conversation with her.<p>

"Hey Rai" Lee said getting her attention.

"Yes Lee" Rai asked.

"Why didn't you show that kind of speed during the chunin exams" Lee asked curiously.

"That huh, well I dont think I'm ready to be a chunin yet so I kept a lot of my skills hidden" Rai replied sheepishly.

"Why would you think you are not ready Rai, you are a very youthful ninja" Lee exclaimed.

"Giggle thanks Lee but I can't tell you the reason just yet" Rai said seriously.

This had surprised Lee but what she said next got him out of his shock and spouting nonsense about youth again. Rai had challenged him to a race to see who would make it to Lady Tsunade's office first.

"My youthfulness burns with the light of a challenge that I will win" Lee shouted.

"Not if I get their first Lee, now let's do this" Rai stated before they started running.

"Yosha" Lee exclaimed when they had started running.

They sped off leaving a dust trail behind them and running up a whole load of stairs as they came closer to the hokages office door. When the door came into view they sped up to impossible speeds so they could beat each other to the door first all the while they were taunting each other with Lee adding something about Youth into all his sentences.

* * *

><p>Inside the office at that moment were the young ninja's teachers and parents or guardians who heard the commotion going on in the hallway so most in the room sweat-dropped while Gai beamed at hearing his student and the most stoic of them all ignored it with Kakashi just continuing to read his book. Tsunade was getting impatient and angry at having to wait even longer while two idiot genin settled a dispute. Then the door was suddenly kicked open and in a cloud of dust appeared two ninja crouched on the ground in front of the hokage's desk and everything was silent as those in the room processed what just happened.<p>

"Who got here first" Lee and Rai shouted at the same time.

The silence continued for a bit until everyone heard voices in the hallway which meant that the others were coming now so Tsunade looked at the two now standing genin that Gai was suddenly gushing over and giving praises too as he went on about how youthful they were with Lee joining him with the youth comments. Tsunade noticed that Rai just kept a smiling face but Tsunade knew she too was getting annoyed by all the youth comments so she decided to enlighten them on their race.

"You both arrived at the same time" Tsunade stated blankly.

"I see then next time Lee we shall settle this" Rai said as she held out her hand in his direction.

"Yosh, challenge accepted Rai and next time my youth will prevail" Lee said loudly as he took her and shook it while being a little surprised at her firm grip.

"Then I guess we're rivals now" Rai stated calmly just as the other arrived at the still open door.

"Youthful Rai as your rival in our next challenge we shall see who shall prevail" Lee said normally for a change.

"Of course Lee I'm looking forward to it" Rai said with a smirk on her face.

"Not again" was suddenly heard from the door and everyone turned to see that it was Tenten who had said it.

Tsunade ushered everyone in and Chen who was last closed the door before Tsunade told them all about the new land that Jiraiya had inadvertently found while travelling and how it had strange creatures called pokemon that people fought alongside or used in fights. When she explained that she told the parents and teachers to get things ready for their charges including training supplies so they could leave for the mission as soon as possible. When the adults all disappeared except for the hokage herself, she then got down to the general idea of what the mission was about.

"Now that it's just you guys i can finally tell you the purpose of the information I just gave you" Tsunade started.

"What is it Tsunade-Baachan" Naruto shouted only to be hit in the face with a shoe and the others sweat-dropped at this.

"Ok now you will be going on a long term mission but the full details will be give by a person you will be meeting when you get to where you have to go, the jist of the mission is that four teams of three and one team of four will be travelling in one of the regions that hail these Pokemon and start a journey with these creatures to find out more about them" Tsunade explained.

"Who are the teams Tsunade-shishou" Sakura asked.

"Right, Team 1 is Neji, Tenten and Hinata who will be going to the Unova region, Team 2 consists of Sakura, Shino and Kiba who are going to the Hoenn region, Team 3 includes Sai, Haku and Karin who will go to the Kanto region, Team 4 is made up of Lee, Choji and Narumi who are going to the Johto region and Team 5 contains Naruto, Rai, Ino and Shikamaru who will be going to the Sinnoh region" Tsunade answered.

"Won't we stand out too much Tsunade-sama" Tenten asked curiously.

"No Tenten as it is normal for those of the age 13-14 to travel their region and others sometimes either by themselves or in a group" Tsunade replied.

"Then what about the necessary provisions Tsunade-sama" Neji asked suddenly.

"Your parents and guardians are getting packs ready with the things you will need and you also may take your Kunai and Shuriken as a few of you may need more than that for what is planned for you later today and before you ask I am not telling you" Tsunade informed.

"So Tsunade-sama when will we be leaving" Lee exclaimed.

"Well you will be leaving within two hours and you will meet at the gate but until then you may do what you want, dismissed" Tsunade said dismissively.

So with that the group of sixteen left the Hokage's office all thinking about what they would do till they would do for the next two hours.

"Why dont we just walk around Konoha for awhile since we'll be gone for quite a long time it would seem" Rai suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Rai-chan" Karin said cheerfully.

"Then after we've saw all of Konoha we can go for some Ramen at Ichiraku" Narumi added.

"Sure" all the others replied as they started to walk slowly around Konoha while sharing some of their stories and memories of the places they had been to or live at as they went by them.

* * *

><p>When they had finished looking around their village for the last time in a while they decided to all finally head to Ichiraku for some Ramen. When they got to Ichiraku's they all sat down at the big table that was created for them and the other big groups of people that come to Ichiraku. Naruto was sitting at the head of the table and to his right along the side were Narumi, Rai, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sai and Karin. Haku was at the end with Karin on his left and to his right along the side were Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Sakura who was also to the left of Naruto.<p>

Ayame came over and asked for their orders with Naruto stating what he wanted first and going round the table ending with Sakura. Naruto, Rai, Lee, Choji and Kiba ordered Beef Ramen, Narumi and Sai requested Chicken Ramen, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata asked for Miso Ramen and Sakura and Ino had ordered the Vegetable Ramen. Ayame wrote the orders down and then went over to the counter and then gave her father the orders from Naruto's group.

Teuchi got right down to making the large number of Ramen and he decided to start with the Beef Ramen, then when that was done made the Chicken Ramen, after that he decided to make the Miso Ramen and then he went on to make the Vegetable Ramen last. When he was finished making the Ramen which only took about twenty minutes and when he looked up he noticed sixteen Naruto's that took the Ramen said thank you before leaving for his table, serving the Ramen to the right person when he got to the table and they all dug into it with gusto.

* * *

><p>When they were finished their Ramen, Naruto had seconds, thirds and fourths while the others only had seconds and when they were all finished and ready to leave they all split the bill equally between them. Before they left they told Ayame and Teuchi that they were all leaving for a long term mission and so after a few hugs between the group and the Ramen cooks they left heading towards the gates of Konoha to meet with Tsunade, their parents and teachers.<p>

When they had reached the gates everyone they were expecting was there except for Jiraiya the Sannin and toad sage who was also there. As they got closer Tsunade noticed their confused faces as they looked at her teammate and so she chuckled at them.

"Now even though you guys are going to a different land it doesn't mean that you wont be expected to train but just make sure that no one finds out about what you guys are able to do" Tsunade said sternly as she looked pointedly at Naruto who actually looked sheepish as he scratched the back of his head.

"Do you understand" She demanded after a while of silence.

"Yes" the genin and one chunin chorused in unison.

"Now Kakashi if you can explain the next part please" Tsunade requested sternly.

"Of course Tsunade-sama" Kakashi answered as he put away his book and got out a small piece of white paper.

"What's that Kakashi-sensei" Naruto exclaimed.

"This is chakra paper and by adding a little of your chakra it will show you what your chakra nature type is, in other words your element, if you have the Fire element it will catch fire then turn to ash, if you have the Wind element it will split in two, if you have the Lightning element it will wrinkle, if you have the Earth element it will turn to dirt then crumble and if you have the Water element it will become damp" Kakashi explained.

Kakashi then demonstrated by adding a little chakra to the piece of chakra paper he had in his hand and it wrinkled in on itself between his thumb and forefinger. He then went on to explain that even though he has a lightning nature type that it didn't mean that he couldn't learn and use the other element types just that it would be harder and take more time to do.

"Ne can you have more than one element as I already have the nature type of Water" Rai stated.

"Yes it is possible to have more than one chakra nature type but is usually rare and the most someone has had is up to three elements" Kakashi explained.

"Kakashi-san I already know my elements so I dont really need to do this right" Haku said questionably.

"Do you know jutsu for your elements separately Haku" Kurenai asked.

"No I dont" Haku replied confusedly.

"Then we see what your elements are we can give you scrolls accordingly" Kushina added.

"Now why dont you guys get started then" Asuma said as he smoked a fag.

So they then put chakra into the pieces of paper that Kakashi gave them when the whole explanation was going on, it turned out that Karin, Sakura, Lee and Kiba needed Fire element jutsu scrolls. They were given them before being given taijutsu styles scrolls and chakra control scrolls as well. Karin and Sakura also got medical scrolls from Tsunade and from Shizune books on herbs and plants for poisons and antidotes and just on general knowledge about them.

Lee was given books and scroll on how to use weapons for close range combat and their techniques and a scroll containing such weapons. Kiba was given clan technique scrolls from his mum and sister, Tsume and Hana. Shikamaru, Shino and Choji went next and they ended up needing Earth element jutsu scrolls. They were then given clan technique scrolls from their fathers, Shikaku, Shibi and Chouza. They were then given scrolls on taijutsu styles and chakra control exercises and after them Hinata, Sai and Ino went with the first two needing Water element jutsu scrolls and Ino surprised everyone by needing a Lightning element jutsu scroll.

Ino and Hinata were also given clan technique scrolls from their fathers, Inoichi and Hiashi whilst Sai was given two scrolls from his guardian Chen on kenjutsu and ideas on how to create techniques as well as chakra ink technique ideas with the chakra ink and paintbrush. Ino and Hinata were also given medical scrolls from Tsunade, and Shizune gave them books like what she gave the other two, they were on herbs and plants for poisons and antidotes and just general knowledge about them. All three of them were also given scrolls on taijutsu styles and chakra control as well.

Neji, Tenten and Haku went next with all three needing one Wind element jutsu scroll, Tenten needing an additional Earth element jutsu scroll and Haku an additional Water element jutsu scroll. They were all given scrolls on taijutsu styles and chakra control exercises. Haku was also given a scroll of ideas for his Ice techniques from his guardian, Tsunade. Neji was also given a few scrolls on clan techniques and also a book on seals from his uncle Hiashi.

Tenten was given a few scrolls on her kekkei genkai's, two had brown colouring and the other two had grey colouring, she was given kenjutsu scrolls and then scrolls, books and notes on her fathers martial arts style and also scrolls and books on how to create new techniques. She also still had her weapon scrolls, one with normal weapons and the other with chakra metal weapons. She then watched as Naruto, Narumi and Rai did their chakra paper test and was surprised at not only her sister's second element but Naruto's result as well.

Rai and Narumi needed Water element jutsu scrolls but Narumi needed an extra Fire element jutsu scroll whilst Rai and Naruto needed a Lightning element jutsu scroll and Naruto also needed a Wind element jutsu scroll. They were all given scrolls on taijutsu styles and chakra control exercises. Kushina then gave Naruto and Narumi, her children, scrolls on kenjutsu techniques and books on more advanced seals, also on old Uzumaki techniques to do with their elements.

Chen gave Rai, his younger twin daughter, a few scrolls to do with her kekkei genkai's, two aqua blue and two grey in colouring, she was also given kenjutsu scrolls and then advanced scrolls, books and notes on his martial arts style. She was also given scrolls containing both ordinary weapons and chakra metal weapons. Chen also gave Rai a book and some scrolls on basic and advanced seals and how to create new techniques.

"Now that that's done here are some storage scrolls for you to seal all of your collection of scrolls so that they fit in your packs" Tsunade said as she gave all sixteen young ninja one storage scroll each that they sealed the scrolls they had gathered into it before putting them in the packs that they were being handed from their parents and guardians.

"So is it time for us to go yet" Ino asked.

"Wait Tsunade-sama how are we going to get to this new land" Sai asked worriedly.

"Oh right I forgot, you will be travelling to the Wave Country and from there getting a boat to a place were all kinds of traveller's meet to get boats to certain places, I think it was called Northern Light Island as it is in the north and in winter the sky lights up with a range of colours" Tsunade informed.

"Don't forget that they will be getting their ships from there to the region they will be travelling and then they will have to meet with a person of importance" Jiraiya added.

"Oh yes, Um the important people you will be meeting are, Professor Aurea Juniper of Nuvema Town in Unova, Professor Samuel Oak of Pallet Town in Kanto, Professor Birch of Littleroot Town in Hoenn, Professor Elm of New Bark Town in Johto and Professor Rowan of Sandgem Town in Sinnoh" Tsunade started by explaining who they would be meeting and what town to find them in.

"Also some of you will be in the town once the ship from the Northern Light Island docks but some of you will have to get a map and follow the path that will take you to the town that the professor you will meet will be in, maybe you can even find out what the professors are studying and before I forget Professor Elm can be a bit scatter brained with things not to do with his work so the team going to Johto better get all the information before he zones out" Tsunade continued.

"We'll make sure of it Tsunade-sama" Choji said as he munched a couple of crisps.

"Yes the flames of youth shall keep the professors attention" Lee exclaimed cheerfully.

Everyone sweat-dropped and Tsunade then looked pointedly at Narumi. "I'll keep Lee out of trouble and make sure Choji doesn't eat himself to death" Narumi stated with an exasperated sigh.

"Ok everyone be careful out there and train properly" Tsunade affirmed sternly.

"Bye everyone see you later" the genin and one chunin said in unison as they got hugs from surprisingly all the adults that was there, with the males getting a few 'take care of our daughters boys' as they all put on their packs and then they left the village heading for wave country not noticing the small black wolf with brown eyes following them.

* * *

><p>As they were travelling by jumping through the trees while they had small talk to pass the time it only took a few hours to get to the bridge connecting the Fire Country to the Wave Country which was called the 'Great Naruto Bridge' much to the surprise of those in the group who weren't on the mission to guard Tazuna. Those who were on that mission were Team Kakashi and Team Kushina, in other words Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Narumi, Rai and Sai, who knew why it was named after Naruto.<p>

"What the hell man, why is the bridge named after Naruto" Kiba exclaimed.

"Team Kakashi took their first out of Konoha mission at Wave with Team Kushina also joining in" Narumi stated informatively.

"Yeah but why was only Naruto's name added to the bridge name" Tenten asked curiously.

"That is because it was Naruto who brought hope back to the Wave country, gave everyone a reason to smile again and showed us that no matter what brings you down you should get back up and fight back" A voice added from behind them all.

The group turned around to see an old man with a liquor bottle in his hand, a big pack on is back and a towel around his shoulders. Most of the group was confused as to who this was but the more silent ones just observed the scene.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura, Rai, Narumi, Sai good to see you kids again" the figure said to those named who smiled widely at the old man.

"Hey old drunk" Naruto greeted the old man as he grinned.

"Good to see you again Tazuna" Sai said with a small smile on his face.

"Hello Tazuna-san" Sakura greeted politely with a warm smile.

"Hi Tazu-oji been awhile" Rai stated with a grin and nod of her head.

"Hey jiji-san long time no see" Narumi said enthusiastically as she hugged Tazuna with a large grin sporting her face.

"Haha, you guys haven't changed that much though you're more carefree" Tazuna commented.

"So sir um what are you doing here" Tenten asked.

"Well I'm just coming home from a job, you see I'm a builder, I build things with wood" Tazuna stated the obvious.

"Cool" Lee shouted.

"So how you been lately old drunk" Naruto asked loudly.

"I've been fine Naruto" Tazuna answered.

"How is Tsunami-san and Inari-san" Sakura asked curiously.

"They have been great" Tazuna replied.

"Hey guys we should be going before we miss the boat to Northern Light Island" Karin hinted.

"That's right we need to go sorry old drunk" Naruto panicked.

"Hey why dont you come with us Tazu-oji since we're going to the same place" Rai suggested.

"Sure why not" Tazuna shrugged.

With that they all started walking over the bridge to the Wave country and while they were at it Naruto was recounting the story of what happened during the wave mission while the others listened intently and here and there Sakura added her opinion in as well. They all became acquainted with Tazuna better but just as the got over the bridge Tazuna asked where Sasuke was and everyone went quiet before Shikamaru told him that Sasuke left for another village.

After that not only did Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji and Naruto go into a solemn quiet but Rai had went into an angry-sad quiet as well since it was them that was sent and because it was Rai that chose to let him go so she could save Naruto instead. They all felt guilty that they couldn't stop him from leaving but with time they would hopefully get over it. The only reason that they were alive was because their Sand Allies and also a back-up team from Konoha with medics had come to help them.

The back-up team consisted of Rai, Sai, Haku, Sakura and Ino with Lee also unofficially coming to help Naruto with Kimimaro so he could continue onto stop Sasuke. The Sand Team consisted of Gaara, Kankuro and Temari who also came to help the Konoha ninja with getting Sasuke back so that Suna could redeem their selves to Konoha and because Gaara felt he owed Naruto for helping him. All was silent for the rest of the journey to Wave and then they had to wait for their ship to take them to Northern Light Island.

* * *

><p><strong>(Four Weeks Later)<strong>

It has been four weeks since they left the Elemental nations on the ship and they had finally reached Northern Light Island, they said goodbye to the ship's crew who they all became close to especially Naruto, Narumi, Tenten and Rai who helped do work on the deck of the ship. So as they got off the ship they still didn't notice the small black wolf following them or more specifically Rai who was walking at the back of the large group.

"So what do we do now" Tenten asked.

"Well Tsunade-sama said we need to get appropriate clothing" Narumi stated.

"Why" Sakura asked.

"So that we can blend in better" Rai stated.

"Rai-chan is right" Karin added.

"Yeah and look there's a store over there" Ino said pointing at a clothing boutique across from them.

During this conversation the boys just stayed quiet while trying to get away but they where grabbed by the girls who just said dont even think about it as they dragged the guys into the store. It didn't take long for the girls to pick out clothes for the guys as if they did it themselves they would have just picked up random clothes and ended up looking like idiots. After the guys had paid for their new clothes and dressed in them they went outside to wait for the girls.

Neji was wearing brown slacks tucked into black high-tops, a tan short sleeved t-shirt with three black strips across the bottom, a black belt, white wrist bands and also a white bandana to cover the seal on his forehead. Neji also had a white ribbon in his hair to keep it in his usual low ponytail. Haku was wearing three-quarter length tan trousers, white and grey sneakers and a grey long-sleeved top with a light blue circular design at the bottom right corner and a light blue band/ribbon to keep his hair in its signature bun.

Sai had on black trousers tucked into red and black sneakers, red long-sleeved top with black horizontal strip at the bottom, a brown belt and a black sleeveless vest jacket. Kiba had on grey three-quarter trousers, blue sneakers, black vest top and a blue-grey long-sleeved hooded jacket over that as well as wearing a black belt and black fingerless gloves.

Shino was dressed in navy blue slacks that are tucked into brown high-top boots, a black short-sleeved t-shirt, brown belt and a light blue high-collared long-sleeved jacket. He also had on black rimmed oval sunglasses. Choji was dressed in navy blue trousers, black sneakers, red three-quarter length t-shirt, green short-sleeved jersey, his white scarf, a brown belt and he also had on navy blue wristbands.

Lee was wearing red slacks tucked into green combat boots, a green long-sleeved top with a white cross design on both the front and back, he also had on a black belt and orange scarf. Naruto had on dark blue jeans, black and burnt orange sneakers, short-sleeved white t-shirt with a red swirl on the front, burnt orange jacket with two black strips going around both sleeves cuffs and a black belt.

Shikamaru was dressed in black jeans, grey sneakers, and a brown long-sleeved top with a green diagonal stripe going from left to right, a brown belt and a grey short-sleeved jacket. He also had a black band to keep his hair in his usual spiky ponytail. The girls were still in the shop so some of the guys decided to go get some lunch for everyone, those that left included Kiba, Lee, Choji, Haku and Sai.

"So what do you think is taking the girls so long" Naruto asked boredly.

"Probably can't find something they like" Neji replied.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru commented.

"Hey guys that little black wolf over at the shop door has been following Rai since we were in the elemental nations" Shino announced.

"What wolf" Neji asked.

"That one" Shino replied as he pointed at the little black fluff ball in front of the store.

"Hey that's Takeshi what's he doing here" Naruto commented.

"Who's Takeshi" Shikamaru asked.

"Rai saved him but he was supposed to be staying with the Inuzuka's till he was trained" Naruto stated.

"Oh" was all he got as a reply.

The girls had finally finished paying and dressing in the clothes that they had finally picked to wear to this new land they were going to. They had just got out the store to notice the little black wolf and the boys staring at it or them but who knew. Rai picked the wolf cub up calling it Takeshi and saying that he shouldn't be here but back home at the Elemental Nations. The guys were now all gaping at the girls slightly as they came over but it couldn't have been because of what they were wearing as the clothes weren't that girly or tomboyish or revealing or anything just practical.

Tenten was wearing black ankle length trousers, red flat shoes, a long-sleeved red chinese top with gold trim and buttons, gold ribbons in her hair to keep it in her signature bun's except half of her hair was down and half up. She also had on a brown belt and black fingerless gloves. Hinata had on tan skinny jeans, purple sneakers, a white long-sleeved top, a black belt and a lilac sleeveless hooded jacket with a pokeball design on the back. She had a lilac flower clip in her hair at the left side.

Karin was dressed in purple jean shorts, a black belt, and white over the knee socks with black ankle boots, a white and black stripped long-sleeved top under a sleeveless purple jumper and her red-rimmed glasses. Sakura was wearing black three-quarter leggings under tan jean shorts, a brown belt, red flat buckle shoes, a red tank top under a black cardigan and white wrist bands plus a white cloth head band to keep her hair out of her eyes.

Narumi had on orange jean shorts with a black belt, black over the knee socks with white knee high boots, a white three-quarter t-shirt with a pokeball design on the front and an orange and black stripped sleeveless hooded jumper zipped up a little. She also had black ribbons keeping her red hair up in twin ponytails and black fingerless gloves. Ino was dressed in black ankle length leggings under yellow culottes, yellow and purple ankle boots, purple long-sleeved midriff top under a black sleeveless zippy jumper and a purple ribbon in her hair to keep it in her signature ponytail.

Rai was wearing blue trousers that stopped just under her knees with dark blue ties to keep them secure, a black belt, black ballet flats with straps that tie around her ankles, a light grey long-sleeved plus one-sleeved at the left side (right arm sleeveless) Chinese top with black trim and blue buttons. She also had on a black leather arm guard that had blue ties and stopped just before her elbow on her right arm and a blue ribbon to keep her hair in a long braid that stopped at her mid-thighs.

The girls walked over to the guys and asked where the rest of them were but they got no answer until a minute later the rest appeared with food and so the group all ate in silence. When they had finished and put their rubbish in the bin the silence was broken from one of the guys making a comment.

"So you girls decided to go with practical clothing" Kiba started.

"I always wear practical clothing" Rai stated before she decided to play with Takeshi.

"That's true and so does Tenten" Naruto commented.

"Obviously we are ninja" Tenten added.

"Yea but usually most of you girls wear..." Neji started but was interrupted.

"Girly non-practical clothes" Sai interrupted.

"What is that supposed to mean" Sakura shouted.

"That you girls are different from before" Shino said trying to save Sai from being skinned alive.

"Is that so" Sakura grumbled sarcastically.

"So why the sudden change in clothing styles" Haku asked politely.

"Because we want to also change ourselves" Hinata replied.

"Why" Lee asked confusedly.

"Cause most of us girls concentrated more on appearance instead of training before" Ino answered.

"Yeah or never trained enough" Narumi added.

"So you want to start anew not just in training but also in looks" Choji commented.

"Yeah" Karin replied for all of the girls who also nodded.

"Troublesome, but a nice goal for the future" Shikamaru mumbled mostly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(A Half Hour Later)<strong>

The group had decided to split into their teams and find their boats but not before wishing each other good luck on their journeys. It didn't take long for them to find their boats and board and after waiting for twenty minutes Team Sinnoh was off heading to their destination. The group of four plus one wolf sat on the deck watching as the Island got smaller until it was out of sight but they continued to watch the sea as the boat moved.

"So what do we do now" Ino asked.

"The boat trip takes about a week or two to get to Sinnoh so just relax Ino" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Humph" was Ino's reply.

Naruto and Rai were studying the books on seals that they were given from their parents while Takeshi slept on the wooden floor between them. They were quietly studying until Ino asked what they were doing.

"Studying the scroll on seals that my dad gave me" was Rai's answer to Ino's question.

"Same" Naruto replied.

"You two are no fun at all" Ino grumbled.

"Hm whatever" Rai remarked.

"Well think of it this way Ino the sooner both of us learn seals the sooner we can stock up on supplies when we get to our destination" Naruto commented as he continued reading.

"Hmm, then continue on" Ino replied before leaning back in her chair with closed eyes and a smile.

'That idiot he just sold himself to the devil in a round about way, how troublesome' Shikamaru thought.

'Why did he involve me again' Rai thought.

'Sigh, oh well it's best to just go along with it' Rai and Shikamaru thought in unison though they didn't know it.

"Wait does the place we are going to even take money from the Elemental Nations" Ino suddenly asked as the others stared at her for asking something smart.

"Don't know" Naruto answered as he scratched the back of his neck.

"We exchanged our currency for that needed in the Pokemon Regions back at Northern Light Island anyway" Shikamaru reminded them.

"Yeah basically all the money we had with us but will it be enough" Rai stated as she started petting Takeshi.

"Everything we need to know will be explained when we get over there anyway" Shikamaru added.

"That true" Ino commented before she lay back down.

"Well I'm going to continue studying about seals" Naruto remarked loudly.

Rai just went back to reading as she occasionally petted Takeshi and Shikamaru went back to watching the clouds go by as the ship moved them towards their destination. On the boat to Hoenn Sakura was talking to Shino asking him about his bugs and Kiba and Akamaru were asleep in their bed in the boat cabin that all three of them were in.

The three on the way to Kanto had gone to get some sleep as soon as they got on the boat and into their cabin. Sai and Haku took the bunk beds and Karin took the pull out couch bed for herself. The team going to Johto though on a different boat were heading in a similar route to the boat going to Kanto, Lee, Narumi and Choji were in the cafeteria eating again since they only had a sandwich earlier.

The boat to Unova was still to leave the port so Tenten, Hinata and Neji just stayed in their room sitting on their beds doing different things. Hinata was reading a book that she brought with her, Tenten was sharpening her weapons and Neji was meditating.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey this is the first chapter and this story might go on slowly as I have school work to deal with as well sorry. If I do add couples not all of them will be the same as the anime and manga.<br>**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The teams will hit land soon but I will be concentrating mostly on Team 5 which will be in Sinnoh. So they will be meeting with Professor Rowan and getting their first Pokemon.  
><strong>

**They will also be getting further details on their mission from the Pokemon Professors within the Pokemon Regions that the five groups will be travelling.**

**The age for beginning trainers to go travelling around their region will be 12 instead of 10 in this fanfiction.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Journey Begins <strong>

The boat from the Northern Light Island had just arrived in Sinnoh at the port in Twinleaf Town where Rai, Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino disembarked with Rai carrying the little black wolf Takeshi. They took in the small town before walking over to a blue haired blue eyed woman with a young girl around the age of 11 who looked exactly like her mother with slightly darker hair.

"Excuse me" Ino asked the woman as she walked up to her.

"Yes what can I do for you" the woman acknowledged.

"Can you please tell us how to get to Sandgem Town" Naruto inquired politely.

"Oh of course" the woman answered as her daughter stood beside her confused.

"Sigh sorry for our friends they can be quite rude" Rai explained apologetically.

"Troublesome blondes" Shikamaru muttered unnoticed by all except Rai who glanced at him.

"It's no problem we are heading there as well anyway" she said kindly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I'm Ino Yamanaka and these are my friends..." Ino started but was interrupted.

"Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo" Naruto exclaimed as he interrupted Ino.

"Why did you interrupt me idiot" Ino shouted at Naruto.

"You were taking too long to talk" Naruto remarked with a grin.

Shikamaru and Rai tuned Naruto and Ino out as the two blondes started to argue about nothing in particular so Shikamaru and Rai decided to introduce themselves.

"I'm Rai, the wolf is Takeshi and this guy is Shikamaru Nara" Rai said as she introduced herself, her wolf cub partner and then pointed to Shikamaru when she said his name.

"Well it's nice to meet you all I'm Johanna and this is my daughter Dawn" the woman introduced herself and her daughter.

"It's nice to meet you too" Rai and Shikamaru answered in unison before looking at each other and laughing slightly.

"Whats with those two" Dawn asked shyly as she pointed at Naruto and Ino who had him in a choke hold.

Rai and Shikamaru turned around before Rai sweat-dropped and Shikamaru just said troublesome. Rai went to pull them apart and scold them as Shikamaru explained to Dawn that Naruto and Ino were similar personality wise so sometimes they didn't get along with each other. He them muttered that Naruto was the calmest out of the two of them even if by a small margin.

"Haha, you guys act more like a family than friends" Johanna commented.

"Um, thanks I think" Ino replied as she appeared beside Shikamaru who just stayed quiet but had a small smile on his face.

Rai and Naruto nodded in agreement as they thought of all their friends as their family. "So how we going to get to Sandgem Town" Naruto asked suddenly with his head tilted to the side.

"We can take you since we are also going to Sandgem Town to visit an old friend of mine" Johanna announced.

"Are you sure it's ok" Rai asked but she was droned as Naruto shouted from beside her.

"Thanks, dattebayo" Naruto shouted as Rai began to talk.

"Then why dont you follow us then" Johanna replied with a smile.

"Sure" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"Thank you" Ino added.

Shikamaru and Rai just nodded to Johanna before following her a few meters behind but listening into the conversation she was having with Ino and Naruto with Dawn adding in some of her own excited comments. Johanna had started to tell them all about the pokemon creatures of this land that they were going to be travelling at the moment. She told them that they have different types and so they have strengths and weaknesses to other types. She also explained how some pokemon could evolve with enough training, care and love or through special stones.

Johanna then went on to tell them about gym battles and contests, she explained that winning a gym battle and gaining the gym badge takes you one step closer to the league. In the league you must go through sets of battles against other contestants and if you win at the end you could go fight the elite four and then the champion. The pokemon contests were basically beauty contests that showcase a pokemon on their appearance, skill and style to earn points so they can pass on to the next round, the battle round.

"And if you win the contest you get a ribbon and you need to collect five to go the grand festival" Johanna informed.

"And then if you win the grand festival you get a ribbon cup" Dawn added in excitedly.

"That's so cool" Ino said looking starry eyed.

"Yeah gym battles all the way" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sigh, why can't he speak more quietly" Rai commented.

"Troublesome Rai just try to ignore his loudness for now" Shikamaru remarked.

"I can ignore the loudness but it's the stupidity that annoys me at times" Rai replied with an exasperated sigh.

After she said that Shikamaru just stayed quiet so Rai was quiet as well, Naruto and Ino kept on asking more questions about pokemon to Johanna who was getting a bit overwhelmed but she answered the questions as best as she could. It was a half hour later the two blondes had calmed down and everyone was quiet as they walked through Route 201 towards Sandgem Town.

* * *

><p>When they all arrived at Sandgem Town a little while later Johanna had pointed them in the direction of the Professors Lab when they had asked before she and Dawn said goodbye and went to go get some lunch at a nearby cafe. After waving bye for a couple minutes the group of ninja decided to start heading in the direction that Johanna had pointed them in.<p>

'Troublesome' Shikamaru thought as Naruto and Ino started to talk about what awaited them at Prof. Rowan's lab while Rai walked in front of them all with Takeshi in her arms.

It was a couple minutes later that Rai stopped front of two large metal arch gates that had a dirt path on the other side leading to a large building. The group of ninja stared in awe at the building for a few minutes before Naruto finally snapped them all out of it.

"Yatta, we're finally here" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Shut up Naruto" Ino screamed at him.

"Both of you be quiet" Rai's scarily calm voice broke in and both blondes had immediately went silent so as not to anger the red-brown haired kunoichi.

"Troublesome, lets just press the bell" Shikamaru grumbled as he pressed the buzzer.

They only had to wait few seconds and then a voice came from the speaker asking who they were. So before Naruto could say something stupid Rai put her hand over his mouth which had Ino snickering and Shikamaru sighing as he answered.

"We're Team 5 from Konoha in the Elemental Nations" Shikamaru replied to the voice.

"Ah so you're finally here, come on in then" the voice answered and then when it went quiet the gates opened with a clicking noise.

"Wow that's so neat" Ino commented in amazement.

"The technology is way more advanced than back home" Rai informed the three of them.

"Arf... arff... arf" Takeshi barked out his thoughts though only Rai can understand him.

"What did Takeshi say" Naruto asked in a normal voice.

"He said that the information on the technology here was in the extra books that were in our packs" Rai stated with a smile.

"So that's what they were for" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"Troublesome, yes it was what those books were for, they were to help us with the different and advanced things in this land compared to the Elemental Nations" Shikamaru explained slowly and lazily.

"I see" Ino replied quietly as she and Naruto went into deep thought being the only ones not to read the books on technology.

* * *

><p>They finally reached the door to the large building a couple of minutes later where they were met with an old man with white hair and a mustache wearing a lab coat.<p>

"I'm Professor Rowan, please follow me" he said as he turned around heading inside the building.

The ninja all glanced at each other before following after Prof. Rowan. They were taken into the lad room that had a few machines spread about on top of a few counters, a couple of book shelves at the back next to a glass cabinet unit. There were two more of those glass units in the room near and the front and middle of the room at the right side and to the left side was a long rectangular table attached to the wall with a window above it showing a large field with a few pokemon running about. There was also a desk with a computer that had a cylinder shaped machine with a glass dome lid at the back to the left corner.

Prof. Rowan led them over to the table where they all sat next to one another near the Professor. "Now then before I tell you the details of your mission can you introduce yourselves please" Prof. Rowan said.

"Ok, I'm Rai and this is Takeshi" the wolf owner informed as she held Takeshi up when she said his name.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo" the orange loving ninja declared loudly.

"Sigh, Shikamaru Nara" the lazy ninja stated unenthusiastically.

"Ino Yamanaka's the name" the mind walker introduced herself.

After they introduced themselves the professor took the ID's that they had handed over towards a machine that when he had inserted them into a slot another card came out. When he was done he came back over with their ID's and gave them back while he also handed them their Trainer cards once he had got their birth dates as well. He then explained that their Trainer Cards were a form of ID in the Pokemon Regions along with the Pokedex's he would be given later.

The professor then got a couple of books from one of the bookcases at the back that had information in them about all they needed to know about the Pokemon Regions, what they need to know when on their journey and the Pokemon themselves. When he asked who would be carrying them in their packs the two blondes pointed at their companions as they exclaimed 'they will' to which Rai sighed and Shikamaru groaned but they relented and put the books in their bags.

The Professor then asked if they had heard about the Gym Challenge and Pokemon Contests since a lot of people talk about them in Sinnoh all the time. When the ninja had nodded he then asked who out of the ninja would be doing what, Ino wanted to be a Coordinator, the two males wanted to take the Gym challenge while Rai wanted to do both so she could see what best suited her.

"Okay then, here is a ribbon case for you Ino, badge cases for you two boys and one of each for you Rai" Prof. Rowan addressed them.

"So here is your Pokedex's, that will also be a form of ID for you when here" Prof. Rowan stated as he handed over four different colored devices that are rectangular with a curved left end and has a bit that pops out on the right side to the four ninja. Naruto got an orange one, Ino a purple one, Shikamaru a blue-grey one and Rai an icy blue one.

"So what can these devices do" Naruto asked in a normal voice.

"They have information on the pokemon within the Sinnoh Region but the difference with you fours is that it has information on the Pokemon within all the regions" the professor explained.

"These devices are called Pokegear and these are the most up to date versions, there is one for each of you and they will allow you to keep in contact with me, your friends from the Elemental Nations and friends you make on your journey" Prof. Rowan informed them.

"So its like a phone or something" Ino suggested confused.

"Yes, now they are colored differently but I was given information on what colours are your favourite" Rowan added as he then gave the ninja their Pokegear.

Naruto was given an orange one with red swirl patterns on it, Ino got a purple one with white flower designs on it, Shikamaru got a green one with black vine like designs and Rai was given a blue one with icy blue wave designs on it. They were told that when they use these devices they could choose whether or not to just talk or use the video phone function. Prof. Rowan then took out another device that was pale orange in color and had what looked like a blue button on it.

"This is a Pokenav, it has a map function to help you find your way, can tell the condition of your pokemon and show you battle matches for the pokemon league or grand festival" Prof. Rowan told them.

"Now who will be in charge of the Pokenav" the professor asked.

"I think Shikamaru should take it" Rai stated as she was petting a sleeping Takeshi while she listened to the mission details and accepted the things the professor had given them.

"Why Shikamaru Rai-chan" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yeah why" Ino added.

"He's the smartest and less likely to lose it" Rai mentioned.

"That's true" Ino replied with Naruto nodding frantically beside her.

"Fine, I'll take it" Shikamaru groaned as he took the Pokenav from the professor and put it in his pocket.

"Now as for catching pokemon you use what is called a Pokeball and this is one of them" the professor said as he showed them a spherical object that was red on top, white on the bottom and had a black stripe going round the middle with a white circle button in the middle of it at the front.

"But first you must battle and weaken the pokemon if you want to catch it" Prof. Rowan continued before going on to explain that there is many other types of pokeballs as well that can be used for different things but if they wanted to know the information was included in the books he had given to Shikamaru and Rai.

"I think that is all I need to tell you, well anyway time to pick your starter pokemon" he informed them before getting them to follow him to the back of the room where his computer was on a desk next to that weird cylinder machine.

Professor Rowan took the three pokeballs out of the machine and then releasing them to show the pokemon that they choose from. Rowan then explained what pokemon was which and then asked them to pick. The three younger ninja were about to ask why there was only free but Rai told them to pick their pokemon and then whispered that she felt the professor had something planned.

Naruto decided to pick the happy little orange chimp pokemon that was called Chimchar, Ino picked the chipper little blue penguin pokemon that was called Piplup and Shikamaru ended up with the calm light green tortoise look alike pokemon called Turtwig. It was after they had chosen their pokemon and returned them to their pokeballs and given five extra before the professor went on to explain how some trainers abandon their pokemon or mistreat them. At this the ninja were shocked but it was what the professor asked of Rai next that shocked them even more.

"This is a pokemon that was abandoned shortly after it was given to its trainer by me and I would like to ask you to open up his heart again Rai" Prof. Rowan explained as he took out a pokeball from his lab coat and released another Piplup though this one was more closed off it would seem.

"I would gladly help Professor but only if this little guy accepts me as his trainer" Rai commented with a small smile as she referred to the small penguin pokemon.

"Of course, I cant force him to go with you it will be his choice completely" Rowan agreed as he watched Rai put Takeshi down and kneel in front of the little Piplup.

"Hi there my names Rai and I would like for you to be my partner if you would like" Rai stated truthfully as she gave the blue penguin one of her true kind smiles.

"Piplup...pip" the small blue penguin answered.

"I would never abandon my partner or comrades like your previous trainer did" Rai declared steely with nothing but truth and conviction in her eyes.

"lup...pip" was Piplup's answer when it saw nothing but truth in the young kunoichi's eyes so it jumped on her right shoulder with a small smile on its face.

Rai had giggled at what the Piplup had said and when it jumped on her shoulder she gave it a happy grin as she replied "Sure, I dont mind".

The professor and her fellow ninja were a bit astounded though the professor more so than her friends. "What did he say then" Prof. Rowan asked curiously.

"He will come with me as long as he doesn't have to stay in his pokeball" Rai answered happily.

"I see, well then here is his pokeball and five extra's" Rowan added as he handed them over to which Rai attached them to her belt like the others did.

"Is that all now professor" Ino asked politely.

"Yeah, I can't wait to start our journey it sounds exciting" Naruto added with great enthusiasm.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is something else I must ask of you and this is something only I am asking of the Team from Konoha that is travelling my region" Prof. Rowan started as he went to get something out of his glass cabinet.

"What a drag" Shikamaru muttered under his breath wanting only to get started on the mission already.

"Wonder what he's getting" Naruto whispered to Ino.

"Just wait and see Naruto though I am curious as well" Ino commented with a frown on her face.

Rai just stayed quiet as she felt as if the professor was about to trust them with something very important. Piplup was still on her shoulder while Takeshi was back in her arms to which both were chatting quietly with each other. Rai noticed this and couldn't help but start thinking about what it could mean.

'It seems pokemon and normal animals can understand each other. Just as for some reason I understood what Piplup was saying' Rai thought in confusion.

'Hm, maybe it is the same as when I use my heart to listen to Takeshi instead of thinking about what he could be saying' Rai concluded but before she could get any more deep into her thoughts she was brought out of it by the gasps of her friends.

"These are Pokemon eggs and I would like to ask you four if you will raise and care for them as their previous owners didn't" Prof. Rowan informed them with a sad smile.

"You mean that..." Ino started only to be interrupted.

"They were abandoned" Rai finished tightly.

"How can people do that to something so innocent that hasn't even came into the world properly yet" Naruto interjected in anger.

"Because there is just some people like that Naruto" Shikamaru said but even he was shaking a little in anger.

"So will you take care of them for me" Prof. Rowan asked.

"Yes" the ninja answered in unison as they each took one of the brown eggs with a jagged cream strip going around the middle that was in a container of some sort that had a pokeball on top.

"Thank you, well before you go the red pokeball on top is known as a cherish ball so when they hatch you can catch them" Prof. Rowan said in gratitude.

"And before you go you can only have up to six pokemon with you at a time but if you catch anymore they will come to my lab for looking after" Rowan explained to the young ninja as they put the eggs in their packs.

"Does that count for if we travel to the other regions as well" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Yes, well you should be heading out now and good luck" the Professor said as he smiled.

"Thanks Prof. Rowan" Rai stated with a small smile.

"Yeah, thank you Professor" Ino added with a wave of her hand as they all started heading out the door.

"Thanks old geezer" Naruto called back with an excited wave of both his arms.

"Troublesome, but thank you" Shikamaru said with a slight wave of his hand.

'These kids are going to go far someday is what I feel' Rowan thought as he too gave them a wave of his hand before heading back into his lab.

* * *

><p><strong>(An hour later- Rai POV)<strong>

"So where exactly are we heading to Shikamaru" I asked with a slight tilt of my head.

I watched as he reached into his pocket and took out the Pokenav before answering. "Well the closest place is Jubilife City which is also were the first contest is".

"When is the first contest Shika" Ino requested politely.

"It's about a month away so we actually have time to do a lot of training before going to Jubilife City for the contest" Shikamaru stated.

"We can also catch some new friends to be better prepared" Naruto observed quietly.

'Hm, since Dawn starts her journey in a month or so we may see her at the contest' I thought as my mind wandered back to just after we got out of the lab and I started to ignore the chatter going on around me.

_**(Flashback- an hour earlier)**_

_We had just gotten out of the large gates that led into Prof. Rowan's lab when after walking for a few minutes we ran into Johanna and Dawn again. 'They must be going to see the Professor' is what I thought.  
><em>

_"Hey Johanna" Naruto shouted in greeting._

_"Nice to see you again Johanna" I greeted as Ino and Shikamaru also gave their own greetings in the form of smile and lazy wave of the hand._

_"Ah, so you are starting your journeys then" Johanna commented with a smile that seemed to be brighter than Naruto's._

_We all just nodded before Naruto asked were they were going to which Johanna answered she was going to see the Professor since Dawn would be starting her own Pokemon Journey next month. That was when Dawn had went into an excited rant about how she would become a Top Coordinator like her mom, though she was still pondering on which Pokemon she should chose as her starter._

_"Dawn dear remember no matter the pokemon you chose as your partner as long as you trust each other" Johanna lectured her daughter._

_"I know mum but I'm so excited" Dawn had exclaimed almost as loud as Naruto usually is._

_"Sorry to greet and go but we must really get heading" I stated with a small smile to them._

_"Rai's right its time to start our journey's" Shikamaru added lazily as I heard him head this way most likely to catch up with me as I had started walking after saying goodbye._

_"Sorry about those guys but good luck for your journey Dawn" Ino commented._

_"Yeah but we better catch up to them, bye Johanna, bye Dawn" Naruto called as he had started running while dragging Ino behind him who kept screaming at him to slow down._

_When they did catch up to me and Shikamaru they were bickering all the way out of the town. We got to the exit of the town courtesy of the Pokenav and started heading towards the next town or city._

**_(Flashback end)_**

When I had come back from thinking about that memory I heard Ino and Naruto bickering again while Shikamaru just kept sighing. I tried to ignore them but as we were about to pass a clearing that would do for our training and getting to know our new partners I decided to get their attention.

"Hey guys there's a clearing that way well hidden that we can train in for a few days" I called getting their attention.

Not even a minute later they were next to me and we started heading through the trees towards the clearing.

**(End of Rai POV)**

When the group of four ninja got to the clearing the checked it out before putting their bags down on the floor in the middle. They all sat down before Shikamaru, Ino and Naruto took out their pokemon to get to know them better. The Chimchar, Turtwig and Piplup appeared in a flash of energy and started looking around till they noticed their trainers as of now.

"Piplup...pip" the small blue penguin questioned.

"Chim...char" the fire monkey also asked.

"Wig...turtwig" the small plant pokemon inquired.

"Hey Piplup, I'm Ino Yamanaka and I guess your partner from now on pleased to meet you" Ino cheered with a hand held towards the Penguin pokemon. The small blue penguin warily accepted Ino's hand with one of it's flippers before shaking it.

"Hi, Shikamaru Nara your new partner nice to meet you Turtwig" Shikamaru drawled out as he went to pet the little green plant pokemon only for it to tackle him to the ground in a show of affection.

"giggle, looks like Turtwig really likes you Shikamaru" Rai commented as she tried to hold back more laughter at the Nara sprawled out on the grass with Turtwig laying on top of him.

Naruto decided to ignore the way the two girls were laughing at the lazy ninja and instead introduced himself to the small orange chimp. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and its a pleasure to be your partner Chimchar" he greeted quietly. The Chimchar grabbed Naruto's hand and shook it before climbing on his shoulder with calls of its name.

Rai decided to stop laughing at Shikamaru and instead reached for her Pokedex to see what it can do so she pressed a button and it started talking. **_"__Hello, I am Dex, a Pokedex programmed by Professor Rowan for Pokemon Trainer Rai of the Elemental Nation. My function is to provide Rai with information on Pokemon, give training tips and to guide her throughout her journey. I am an International Pokedex able to give Rai information on Pokemon from all the regions and If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced."_**

This got the attention of the others who looked over to Rai who had her icy blue pokedex in her hands. They then watched as she pointed it at her new partner. _**"Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon. Piplup's limited walking skills often cause it to fall down, but it is still proud and its thick down protects it from the cold. This Piplup is male and knows the moves Pound, Growl, Bubble, Peck and Water Sport." **_

"Hm what's this" Rai said as she pressed a button before her Pokedex started to speak again. _**"This **__**Piplup also has the ability Torrent and has the egg move Icy Wind but it has yet to be unlocked" **__**the pokedex informed.  
><strong>_

"Guess I need to read those books the Professor gave us" Rai stated to herself.

"So I guess all of our Pokedex's can talk then" Ino inquired.

"Most likely" Shikamaru commented.

"Cool lets see what mine has to say about Chimchar" Naruto exclaimed as he got his orange Pokedex out and pointed it at his partner pokemon.

_**"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. Chimchar can easily climb the sheerest of walls and lives on mountains. When Chimchar sleep their tail flame goes out. This Chimchar is female and knows the moves Scratch, Leer and Ember. Chimchar's ability is Blaze and has the egg move Blaze Kick that has yet to be unlocked." the voice said.**_

"So you're female huh" Naruto asked to which he got a cheerful 'Chim...char' as a reply.

"I guess us two should see what it says about our partner pokemon Shika" Ino suggested to which Shikamaru nodded his head. Both got out their purple and blue-grey pokedex's respectably before pointing them at their pokemon.

_**"Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon. Turtwig's shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder. When Turtwig is truly healthy its shell will feel moist. This Turtwig is female and knows the moves Tackle, Withdraw and Absorb. Turtwig's ability is Overgrow and has the egg move Double-edge which has yet to be unlocked." Shikamaru's pokedex said.**_

"So you're a female as well" Shikamaru stated before going 'Troublesome' under his breath.

**_"_**_**Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon. Piplup's limited walking skills often cause it to fall down, but it is still proud and its thick down protects it from the cold. This Piplup is female and knows the moves Pound, Growl and Bubble. Piplup's ability is Torrent and has the egg move Hydro Pump which has yet to be unlocked." Ino's pokedex said.  
><strong>_

"What are the chances that us three all got female pokemon" Ino questioned.

"Actually Ino according to this book female starters are rare and usually only found in the wild" Rai informed as she looked up from the book she was reading. It was the book that the professor had handed to her to keep.

"Is that so" Shikamaru commented.

Rai nodded her head as she went back to reading through the book once more. "Hey guys why don't we give our pokemon nicknames" Naruto spoke up suddenly.

"I dont see the harm in it but why" Rai inquired.

"For if we catch pokemon of the same species we wont get muddled up" Naruto replied with a valid point that had Ino and Shikamaru questioning his intelligence since Rai knew that he usually hid behind a mask of stupidity.

"I guess" was all Ino could say.

"Naruto actually has a point since the eggs that Prof. Rowan gave as are the same that means that they are the same pokemon most probably" Shikamaru added his point into the conversation.

"That's true, then Piplup what about I call you Mizutori" Rai suggested to which her Piplup nodded its head ecstatically.

"Hm then what about Nami" Ino asked with a head tilt.

"Piplup...pip...lup" the blue penguin pokemon replied as it started jumping about.

"Heh, guess she liked it well now it's my turn" Naruto said as he put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose while staring at his female chimchar.

"What about Maika" Naruto asked after a few minutes. His partner suddenly jumped on him while saying its name over and over again to which Naruto took that she liked it.

"Sigh, this is Troublesome" Shikamaru complained only to get bit on the hand by his green pokemon. So he just sat their thinking of a name for her as she had a good grip on his hand which he ignored the pain.

"Hm how about Midori" Shikamaru asked and to his surprise the female turtwig let go of his hand and nudged him as if to apologize but all he did was pet her before bandaging his hand up.

"Since that's done how about we get some training done" Rai insisted as she stood up with her bag in hand and went over to one side of the clearing before making ten clones.

She had one clone continue to read the book the professor gave her, one reading the books and scrolls on seals, two reading the lightning jutsu scrolls, two on water jutsu scrolls, two on chakra techniques from her dad's deceased clan, one reading over the theory of the taijutsu and the theory of the martial arts scrolls. The last one started reading over the chakra control scrolls while she started training Takeshi and Mizutori so they could strengthen themselves physically.

Seeing what she was doing Naruto did the same though with fifty clones instead of ten. Naruto had five working on the lighting jutsu scrolls, five on the wind jutsu scrolls, ten working on his handwriting while five more read the scrolls on the seals, five reading over the Uzumaki clan techniques, ten reading over theory in the kenjutsu scrolls, five reading the theory on the taijutsu scrolls and the last five on chakra control scroll. Naruto got down to training himself and Maika physically so as to strengthen their bodies.

Shikamaru and Ino walked over to the two ninja doing physical exercises while also instructing their partners on what to as well. "Ne Naruto, Rai can you teach us how to make clones" Ino asked for both herself and Shikamaru.

"Naruto can show since he was the one that taught me it" Rai answered before going back to what she was doing.

"Sure, I'll show the hand seals and amount of chakra you need to use but since it splits chakra between you and your clones equally so only summon two at a time until your chakra reserves grow" Naruto explained sternly.

"Ok" Ino replied while Shikamaru just nodded his head. Naruto taught them the hand signs and amount of chakra they needed to use but it took them five tries to get it right and for now the stayed with two clones each.

Ino sent one of hers to join the Naruto and Rai clones working on the basic lightning jutsu out of the scrolls while she had the other one going over her family jutsu scrolls. Ino then got herself and Nami working on stamina and endurance as they ran around the clearing. Shikamaru instructed his two clones to work on the basics of the earth jutsu scrolls while he and Midori joined Ino and Nami in running around the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>(A few hours later)<strong>

The ninja had just stopped training and both they, Takeshi and their Pokemon were just lying on the ground trying to catch their breath. Naruto had got a head rush once his clones returned and Rai, Shikamaru and Ino got headaches from the amount of information that entered their brains all at once. Little did they know that from the bushes a curious and determined little cat-like pokemon was watching them.

"Sigh, I'm going to find a river and wash up" Rai stated as she got up.

"Ne, Rai can you help me up and I'll come to clean up as well" Ino requested.

"Sure Ino" Rai answered as she walked over to Ino and pulled her to her feet.

Rai's eyes then turned aqua blue as she had activated her kekkei genkai so she could find a water source nearby. A few minutes later she deactivated it and picked up Takeshi and Mizutori and grabbed her bag.

"Ino lets go there's a water source to the east of here" Rai said as she started heading in that direction.

"I'm coming Rai" Ino replied as she grabbed her bag and picked up Nami to take with her.

They disappeared in the eastern direction where Rai had sensed the water and when their forms had vanished completely the boys got up and decided to make camp. That only took a couple of minutes so the decided to make dinner as well. Their pokemon partners were already resting on top of their trainers sleeping bags.

With the girls who had just found the river Rai had sensed, got out another set of cloths, a towel and shampoo and conditioner before they stripped off their dirty cloths. They then stepped in the river and cleaned their dirty cloths before hanging them off of a tree branch that hanged over the river. They were back in the water cleaning them selves off when the little cat-like pokemon came out of its hiding place.

The two girls just continued to pretend that they didn't notice the little pokemon and continued to wash up though they stayed alert in case of the pokemon belonging to some other trainer. When done washing up they got out of the water and quickly dried off before also getting dressed quickly into another set of their new travelling cloths.

"So Rai what do you think the little cat pokemon wants" Ino whispered as she wrung out her long locks of any excess water.

"Hm, I don't know Ino but we could find out after we're done here" Rai answered back in a whisper as she hung the towels up next to their cloths so that they could dry.

"I guess so" Ino replied as she brushed her damp hair out and then used her purple ribbon to put her hair in a low ponytail.

"Hey look Takeshi, Mizutori and Nami are talking to it" Rai commented as she brushed her damp hair out before she then re-braided it and tightened her blue ribbon so it wouldn't fall out.

"Huh it's true" Ino observed with surprise.

Rai then walked over to the group of pokemon and one pup talking by the repetition of their names and whines. She crouched down and waited till they brought their attention to her.

"So little one why were you following us" Rai asked calmly so as not to scare the little creature.

"Shinx...shi...nx...shinx" was the reply of the small blue, black and yellow furred cat-like pokemon that had yellow-orange eyes.

"Oh so you got separated from your siblings which was the only family you had left because of trainers catching them" Rai stated with a sad smile.

"Shinx...shin...x" the pokemon cried.

"Hey Rai what did it say" Ino asked curiously.

"She says she's lonely out here by herself" Rai answered her platinum blond haired friend.

"How can we help her" Ino inquired sadly.

"Simple, ne Shinx right" Rai addressed the pokemon seriously.

The small pokemon nodded wondering why the female human in front of her was being so serious until she heard what this Rai said next. "Would you like to join me on my journey and I promise you that I will make you strong and at some point maybe we will run into your siblings" Rai promised with a smile.

"Shinx" the female shinx exclaimed with shining eyes as she jumped into Rai's awaiting arms and cried out of happiness.

"Rai" Ino called getting said kunoichi's attention.

"Yes" was the reply Ino got as her friend looked at her.

"Here a pokeball" Ino stated handed a pokeball she got out of Rai's pack to her friend.

"Thanks" Rai answered with a grateful smile as she took the pokeball.

"Welcome to the family Hikari" Rai smiled as she touched Shinx's head with the pokeball who happily got caught.

Once Hikari was caught properly Rai then let her out of her pokeball to let her play with the others. Rai and Ino then took their dry cloths off of the tree branch they were hanging from and folded them before putting them back in their bags sealed in scrolls. They did the same with their towels which were still a little damp and then picked up their bags.

"Takeshi, Mizutori, Hikari it's time to head back to camp" Rai called to her pokemon and ninja hound.

"C'mon Nami so we can get dinner" Ino shouted and her Piplup came running.

As the started walking back the pokemon ran ahead so they could play a game of tag together and at the moment it was Takeshi that was it. While this was going on Ino and Rai were talking about the first Lightning Jutsu within the scroll that they were given.

* * *

><p><strong>(With the boys-20 minutes after the girls left)<strong>

"Hey Shikamaru check if the stew is cooking right" Naruto called as he got the pokemon food out of his bag since it was agreed he would take it.

"Fine" Shikamaru groaned.

'I'm glad that we exchanged our money at Northern Light Island or we wouldn't have any Pokemon food' Naruto thought as he got the bowls out of Shikamaru's bag.

'Thank god for scrolls and their uses or us four would all be carrying a hell of a lot of supplies' Shikamaru thought in relief.

Naruto then gave Shikamaru four bowls so he could put even amounts of stew in each bowl with a spoon put in each bowl. Midori and Maika started eating their pokemon food with Shikamaru and Naruto joining them in eating their stew. All four of them then heard some noise and laughter as the girls came back into the clearing with another pokemon.

"Hey whats with the cat" Naruto asked confused.

"Rai caught her" Ino cheered as they and their pokemon plus Takeshi came to the fire where a pot of stew was boiling.

"Sigh, we're already behind, what a drag" Shikamaru commented with an exasperated sigh.

"Hey Shikamaru do you think Takeshi can eat the pokemon food as well" Rai addressed the lazy ninja as she changed the subject.

"Hm he should be able to" Shikamaru remarked.

"Ok Takeshi, try some of the food the others are eating" Rai said as she handed a bowl she just filled with the food to him since Hikari was eating the one originally for the little wolf.

"Arf... Arf" Takeshi replied as he cautiously took a bite of the food before giving an excited yelp and digging into the food with gusto.

"Well that answers the question" Ino giggled.

"Yeah normal animals can also eat pokemon food" Naruto remarked as he chuckled.

"Lets eat now before getting some sleep since we wake up early for training tomorrow" Rai reminded as she started eating her stew.

The other free ninja groaned as well as some of the pokemon who steeled themselves for a very hard training session the next day while Hikari was oblivious to the hell she was about to be put through. All the ninja had seconds while they also gave the pokemon some of the stew since it seemed that they would be fine with a little human food.

After they were finished they cleaned up the dished with Rai using a simple water jutsu and Naruto a simple wind jutsu to dry them off before they put them back in their scrolls and then the boys put them in their bags and then got as comfy as they could in their sleeping bags. Rai's was light grey with icy blue snowflake designs and light blue bubble designs with a dark blue katana with a black serpentine dragon curled around it at the bottom right corner and Ino's was pale yellow with violet and indigo flowers printed on it, it also has the Yamanaka crest symbol at the top in the middle.

"Hey, we're going to bath in the river before going to sleep alright" Naruto informed them quietly.

"Sure, take your time" Ino acknowledged nonchalantly.

"But we don't know what danger can happen in this land" Shikamaru protested.

"We can take care of ourselves plus we have pokemon with us so we will be fine" Rai added as pointed to her pokemon and ninja hound that were cuddled up next to her under a blanket she brought out to keep them warm.

"Fine but be careful" Naruto grumbled as Shikamaru only nodded in agreement to what Naruto said.

"Sigh, we promise to be careful" Ino insisted so the boys would leave but she actually meant it.

"You better" Shikamaru added in an unusual show of protectiveness for his female friends.

"We will, now go take a bath or so help me I will..." Rai started but she didn't get a chance to finish as the boys disappeared out of view with their pokemon and bags.

"Scaredy cats" Ino commented with a short laugh.

"Yeah" Rai commented as she sweat-dropped.

Their pokemon and Takeshi made noises of agreement. But they then snuggled back into their trainers and friends so they could get some sleep as they were tired from the playing tag and training. Both Ino and Rai held a short conversation as they stared at the stars and tried to identify any of the constellations. They soon fell asleep as well since they were tired from all the stress of coming to the Pokemon Regions.

* * *

><p><strong>(Two minutes after the boys left)<strong>

"Thank god we left before Rai finished her threat" Naruto sighed in relief.

"Yeah, troublesome girls" Shikamaru grumbled.

The boys were quiet after that but their pokemon companions continued to have a conversation as they kept repeating their names. When they reached the river it was dark and they only had the light from the moon and Maika's tail that obviously wasn't going to go near the water. When they got to the river it was a bit chilly but they bore with it and washed up.

Midori washed itself briefly in the river before getting out and relaxing on the grass bank as she dried with Maika sitting next to her in a content silence. Both boys then got out of the river and dried themselves off before getting dressed. They sat at the river bank for a while with their feet dangling in the river as they started talking about training the next morning.

It was a few minutes when the two boys were suddenly startled by two bird type pokemon falling from the sky. The one that fell on Naruto was a small brown feathered bird with white markings on its face resembling a mask and a white spot on its chest. The rest of its head and its lower wing feathers are black. It also has a long orange beak with a black tip, black eyes with white pupils, orange feet with three claws/toes in front and one in the back. It has a tuft of feathers sticking up on its head, a pointed ruff around its neck and black tail feathers with a white feather in between them.

The bird pokemon that fell on Shikamaru was blue-black feathered with a crooked yellow beak and three feathery tufts on its head resembling a witch's hat. It has a feathery crest, semi-circular red eyes with white sclera and pupils and has a spiky collar of feathers around its neck. Its shaggy tail feather resemble the end of a broom with a thin red band at the base and its yellow feet have four claws/toes, three facing forward and one backward.

"Hey Shikamaru these pokemon look badly hurt" Naruto stated worriedly.

"Yeah we better get them back to our camp" Shikamaru replied hurriedly for a change.

"krow" "star" both pokemon grunted in pain so Naruto and Shikamaru picked up their bags and their partner pokemon respectively before running back to their camp site.

When they got back two minutes later they noticed the girls and their pokemon sleeping so Naruto placed the small bird pokemon on his sleeping bag were Maika sat next to it worriedly. Shikamaru did the same with Midori watching over the bird as he went to wake Rai up since she was the one with the medical supplies since Ino decided to take the seal of extra pokeballs they got from Sandgem town instead even though she's their official medic.

"Neh Rai wake up" Shikamaru whispered as he shook her gently.

"This better be good Shikamaru or I'm going to make you my sparring partner tomorrow instead of Naruto" Rai groaned out sleepily though the threat was real.

"Fine whatever we need the medical supplied we got at the poke-mart in Sandgem Town" Shikamaru rushed quietly.

"Why" Rai asked but then she heard whimpers of pain so she turned to see two injured bird pokemon and jumped into action as she carefully got out of her sleeping bag before grabbing her bag and going stepping over Ino and Naruto's sleeping bags so she was in between both pokemon.

Rai then took out a scroll that had the sealed medical supplies in it and gave both boys bandages and a potion each. As both boys treated the bird pokemon Rai was making a concoction out of herbs that Ino picked in case they were needed. These herbs when crushed into a juice could relieve pain but has to be taken every 8 hours. She made a lot so it would last for a week since that is how long the two injured pokemon would need to take it and how long the concoction would stay fresh.

"Here since they are now bandaged with medicine on their wounds you need to give them this concoction" Rai stated as she handed both boys a small cup of a greenish liquid in it.

"What is it" Naruto asked confused.

"Chim...char" Maika shared her trainer's thoughts.

"It's a concoction that can relieve pain" Rai explained in a whisper.

"Turtwig" Midori stated quietly in worry as the two small birds continued to whimper in pain.

"Do they need to have this regularly" Shikamaru inquired also talking quietly.

"Every 8 hours for a week now hurry up and give to them so they can sleep peacefully" Rai commented before handing them a bottle with the rest of the concoction before going back to her sleeping bag to get some more rest since she has to get up in about six hours to get the training regime sorted.

Naruto and Shikamaru gave the bird pokemon the concoction and when they finished gulping it down they immediately relaxed as the pain faded. With a sigh of relief the boys got into their sleeping bags making sure not to wake the sleeping pokemon lying at the bottom curled up to the bird pokemon to keep them warm. Both boys put blankets over their pokemon and the birds before laying down in their sleeping bags.

Naruto's was an orange sleeping bag with six black zigzag designs along the bottom of it and the red Uzumaki crest symbol on the right corner near where it zips. Shikamaru's sleeping bag was green with grey vine-like designs and black shadow design like his techniques mixed in and also has the Nara crest symbol at the top left corner.

* * *

><p><strong>(The next morning-Shikamaru POV)<strong>

Rai had woken me, Naruto and Ino up at about 7 0'clock in the morning and had them doing evasive manoeuvres with the pokemon joining in, they all had to dodge rocks that came flying from all directions. Rai also joined in as it seemed she had woken up early to prepare them for this torture she was putting them all through.

Personally he thought that she was insane especially when she told them she had woken up an hour before sunrise to prepare this training regime. 'What a drag' I thought as I dodged a really fast stone that nicked the skin on my left arm.

"Rai is this how you train all the time" I heard Ino ask breathlessly.

"Yeah" Rai had answered only a little bit out of breath.

"Can we have a break" Naruto complained with the Pokemon and Takeshi groaning in agreement.

"Yeah please" Ino whined.

'Please say yes' I though to myself.

"Sorry but this is a timed training session that only stops when the last barrage of stones has stopped" Rai answered sheepishly.

I felt my jaw drop and noticed that the others held the same gobsmacked look. My eye started twitching a little but I had to dodge another barrage of stones from all directions before I got hit. The thing is though is that Rai didn't allow us to use any weapons to defend ourselves.

"Just think about it this not only helps our dodging skills but also increases our speed and stamina" Rai suddenly spoke making me see the logic to this hell.

'Guess a few scratches couldn't hurt' I conceded to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>(An hour later-Ino's POV)<strong>

"Rai who the hell designed that training exercise" I grumbled as my muscles ached all over.

"My dad had me do it since I started the academy and Tenten does it to a certain extent as well" Rai answered with a smile that had me fearing for my life.

"So Rai how come you never did this when we were all together" Shikamaru asked her with a frown marking his face that I noticed was his contemplative face.

'Great now Shikamaru has an idea for something' I internally sighed.

"Huff huff well I can honestly say that it's worse than my mums training and she is like the devil when training me and Narumi" Naruto chimed in breathlessly.

This had Shikamaru and I shivering in fright of the image Naruto just gave us of his sweet smiling mother. I was glad Rai offered to make breakfast since all of us including the pokemon and Takeshi were tired and most probably wishing we had a more sympathetic friend.

'Well at least we all lived even if we are all covered in scratches and the only ones that didn't take part was the two injured bird pokemon that we found out were called Starly and Murkrow' I thought a little envious of them.

"Breakfast is ready" Rai called and I was surprised that everyone ran over as I only dragged myself over.

As we were all eating I couldn't help but think back to when we were woken up. The events before we started the training from hell were quite interesting and now only I need to catch a pokemon.

_**(Flashback-still Ino's POV)**_

_Rai had just woken us up and we were all making complaints as we tidied up our camp site as she wanted to start training soon. When we had finished tidying up the two injured bird pokemon had to get their medicine that Naruto and Shikamaru gave them after Rai showed them the right amount to give them. _

_The two bird pokemon had been set on a blanket to the side of the clearing which was our campsite out of range for the training Rai had in store for us as she had said anyway. _

_"Come to think of it I forgot to do something" I heard Rai mutter._

_The two boys must have heard her as well since I saw them turn towards her which I did as well and saw her take out her icy blue pokedex. She pointed it towards Hikari and I must admit I was curious as to what the pokedex had to say about the little fuzzball._

**_"Shinx, the Flash Pokemon. When Shinx sense danger, hairs on their body lights up and it runs away, leaving behind a dazed foe. When Shinx flexes its muscles, they tend to generate electricity through their body. This Shinx is female and knows the moves Tackle and Leer. Shinx's ability is Intimidate and has the egg move Ice Fang which has yet to be unlocked." Rai's Dex informed._**

_"Wow, Rai that's a nice pokemon you've caught" Naruto commented in awe.  
><em>

_"Yeah with some training she will be a great asset to your team" Shikamaru drawled._

_"Why dont we find out what the two injured pokemon are before starting training" I suggested since I was really curious._

_"I guess" Shikamaru replied as he got out his Pokedex with Naruto doing the same.  
><em>

**_"Murkrow, the Darkness Pokemon. Many people believe that if you see a Murkrow at night it will bring bad luck. Murkrow love shiny things that they hide in secret locations. Originally from the Johto Region. This Murkrow is male and knows the moves Peck, Astonish, Pursuit and Haze. It has the ability Insomnia and has the egg move Brave Bird which has yet to be unlocked." Shikamaru's Dex said._**

**_"Starly, the Starling Pokemon. Starly normally travels in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice. They bicker if the group grows too big and though small, they can flap their wings with great power. This Starly is male and knows the moves Tackle, Growl and Quick Attack. It has the ability Keen Eye and the egg move Steel Wing that has yet to be unlocked." Naruto's Dex said._**

_"Heh you're quite cool huh" Naruto commented.  
><em>

_"I don't think you cause misfortune Murkrow" Shikamaru acknowledged to which the dark pokemon gave a cheerful cal of his name._

_"Wait a minute, the pokedex can only tell you stats when you catch a pokemon" I accused the two males of the group._

_"We caught them early this morning when they woke us up" Shikamaru stated lazily._

_"Yeah, they wanted to come with us a thanks for helping them but we still have to give them a name" Naruto explained excitedly._

_"Is that so" I muttered._

_"Now its time for training" Rai broke in grabbing our attention._

_The way she smiled so mischievously at the same time as sadistically made me pale and out the corner of my eyes I saw the two boys do the same. I also noticed the pokemon start shaking slightly with Takeshi whining in what looked to be dread._

**_(End of flashback)_**

"Hey Ino are you okay" Naruto asked me.

"Uh yeah" I replied with a slight shrug.

"Are you sure, you've hardly ate any of your breakfast" Naruto fretted with his jacket as he asked this.

"Yes, I'm fine can you tell the others I went for a walk" I asked but didn't wait for his answer as I walked into the forest back the path way so I could clear my mind and I could feel Nami following me.

I walked through the forest for awhile until I fell over a small brown pig-like pokemon that was really adorable. I took out my purple pokedex and pointed it at the small pokemon. **"Swinub, the Pig Pokemon. Swinub have a great sense of smell, which they usually use to find food, and they love mushrooms that grow under dead leaves. Swinub usually find hot-springs when smelling to find mushrooms. This pokemon is originally from the Johto Region." Dex informed me.**

"You're so cute" I gushed.

"Swinub...swi" it exclaimed at me and though I couldn't really understand it I knew it was angry about me falling over it.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought so I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going" I replied sheepishly.

"Swinub...swi...nub...swi" the little pig pokemon seemed be trying to comfort me when I realised something.

"Ne Swinub why are you here all alone" I asked confused.

The Swinub seemed to deflate and then it was my turn to comfort it. We talked for awhile with Nami joining in and as the conversation went on I started to understand the pokemon more and more.

'I guess this is what Rai meant when she said to with your heart instead of your senses' I smiled inwardly.

One thing led to another and then I finally got a pokemon to keep Nami company. The others would be so excited but not with how Hiroyuki ended up out here all alone.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of this chapter and sorry for the late update. Also I would like to say as of the chapter to follow this I will be referring to Takeshi the wolf as well when I say 'the pokemon' to make it easier to understand.<br>**

**So far all four have at least two pokemon picked at random and the names of Shikamaru's Murkrow and Naruto's Starly will be in the next chapter. Well hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
